


If I Keep Buying You Coffee, Will You be Mine?

by Kitsu



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal, Office Sex, Oral, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsu/pseuds/Kitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It appears that the only thing capable of making Tseng smile is a nice cup of coffee. Reno wants to see that smile directed at him, not at some random beverage – and decides to do whatever it takes to steal Tseng's attention away from the black brew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Keep Buying You Coffee, Will You be Mine?

Reno balanced a cup of coffee on top of the stack of papers he was delivering to his boss, careful not to spill even a single drop. He didn't drink coffee himself, but that particular blend was Tseng's favourite and he always smiled gratefully, almost sweetly, whenever Reno brought him a cup from the small coffee-shop down the road.  
  
That smile. It was the sole reason Reno stuck around. It was bright, blinding - arousing. No pay-rise could tie him as firmly to Shinra Company as that smile. Only too bad it was such a seldom seen sight. Tseng was a stern man, always appropriate, always completely focused on his work. Nothing Rufus Shinra commanded was too difficult for Tseng to accomplish, nothing too preposterous. He treated his subordinates as pawns to further Rufus' game, nothing more. There were no company parties, no social events where they could all just mingle. No interaction outside work. No personal relationships.  
  
Reno was trying to change that - but it was a slow process indeed.  
  
It had started the day Reno had noticed a dreamy look in Tseng's eyes as he nursed a cup of coffee in his hands. Tseng had inhaled its scent deeply, before sipping at it almost reverently. The corners of his mouth curled up slightly in a soft smile - one that Reno had never seen the like of ever before - and his eyes had closed gently. It had made Tseng look younger, less hardened and battle-worn. Reno had wanted to fuck him right then and there. Unashamedly.  
  
He had thought his boss attractive from the start, but that smile had decided it for him. He was going to try to get Tseng to bed - by whatever measures it would take, within reason. He wanted to see that smile directed at him, him alone and not at some random cup of coffee.  
  
Thus, by means he had acquired after years as a Turk, he managed to find out which blend of coffee it had been in the cup Tseng had been holding and where to get it. The next time he had to bring Tseng a report, he had purchased a cup of it and brought along. He'd hidden it behind is back as he'd entered the office and handed over the papers with his other hand. He'd waited as Tseng flipped through the pages and watched as Tseng's head had snapped up after a while. Slowly, Tseng had turned to face Reno.  
  
"Can you smell that?" he'd said, sniffing the air.  
  
"Smell what?" Reno had tried to hide the small smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth, but he'd failed.  
  
"Coffee. Delicious coffee. Where is it coming from?" Tseng had gotten to his feet, still sniffing the air.  
  
"I can't smell anything. You must be imagining it." Smiling a crooked smile, Reno had leaned against the wall, still hiding the cup behind his back.  
  
"I'm sure of it, I can smell the coffee from Rosanna's place."   
  
"Oh, you mean this one." Reno had produced the cup from behind his back.   
  
"Why do you have that? You don't even drink coffee."   
  
Oh, so Tseng had actually noticed something about his subordinates. That was a first.  
  
"Nah, I don't. Brought it for you. Just had to tease you a bit first." Reno had handed the cup to Tseng while smiling another one of his crooked smiles.  
  
Tseng had accepted, lifting an eyebrow distrustfully. "Did you do something to it?"   
  
Apparently he did know Reno quite well, Reno had to give him that. Tseng appeared to be more observant than Reno had given him credit for.   
  
"Nah, I just noticed you seem to like this particular blend. Hoped I could bribe you into going easy one me - my reports kinda suck. Got drunk last night." He'd rubbed his forehead, feigning a lingering headache. It had been a lie, but at least it had been a fairly believable one.   
  
"Ah." Tseng had stared sceptically for a moment longer, but then he'd apparently decided that Reno had to be telling the truth. He had taken a sip from the cup, and again that silly smile graced his face. Reno couldn't help but snort.  
  
Tseng had looked up again, eyebrows drawing together in annoyance. "What?"  
  
"You look so ... adorable whenever you get your hands on that stuff there." He'd chuckled again, knowing full well that his answer would just infuriate Tseng further. Calling the Turk leader 'adorable' was something only Reno would dare - and hope to get away with.  
  
Tseng had harrumphed, but continued sipping on the coffee as he walked back to his desk with the cup in one hand and Reno's papers in the other. He'd sat back down and flipped through the reports quickly.   
  
Reno stood by watching, knowing that if he left before he had been officially dismissed he would be in deep shit - he had already been disrespectful enough towards his boss for one day.   
  
In the end Tseng had looked back up again, a slight smirk on his face. "They're not great, but I'll let it slide. Go and get today's mission from Elena." He'd waved a hand towards the door, indicating that Reno was free to go.  
  
Obeying, Reno had turned to leave, but when he'd reached the door he'd distinctly heard Tseng mutter "Thanks for the coffee" under his breath.   
  
Ever since that day Reno had taken to bringing along a cup of the same brew once in a while. It had always been about seeing Tseng's smile, but it had also proved useful in keeping him somewhat placated whenever Reno had shirked his duties.  
  
That wasn't applicable this time around though. The reports he was bringing in were spotless, but he still brought the cup of coffee along. He knocked on the office door, entering when he heard Tseng's voice.  
  
Hearing the door slam shut behind Reno, Tseng looked up over the top of his paperwork. When he saw the cup in Reno's hand, he smiled one of those seldom seen smiles. "Done shoddy work of the reports again, Reno?"  
  
"Nah, they're perfect, yo. Just wanted to see that smile of yours." Reno winked, and handed Tseng the paper cup.   
  
"We'll have to see about that." Tseng had stopped getting angry over Reno's jokes months ago, but there was still a slight twitch by the corner of his eye every time Reno mentioned his smile. He didn't much appreciate people commenting on his looks, a remnant from his childhood in Wutai. He had always been too pretty, never getting any respect for his work, just jokes about him using his pretty face to get ahead. Of course he knew he was handsome, and he **had** used it for what it was worth when he had deemed it necessary – but it wasn't the only thing he was capable off, and even though, in the end, he had proven himself the competent commander that he was, it still stung.  
  
Lately, Reno had been doing it more and more often, small remarks here and there, most often about his smile. He wasn't amused. But there was something so honest about the way Reno said it. It never seemed to be a quip, just an honest compliment. It was ... disconcerting, to say the least. And he wasn't sure what to make of it.   
  
To distract himself, he started to flip through Reno's reports. Reno hadn't been exaggerating, he had actually done decent work with the reports for once. Even the spelling was fairly okay, which was a wonder in itself. Reno couldn't spell, or didn't want to, even if his life depended on it. He wrote in the same manner that he talked - including the random 'yo's scattered around. This time Tseng could only make out one 'yo' in the whole block of text. He was impressed.   
  
Yet Reno had brought him a cup of the fairly expensive coffee. What was he up too?  
  
"Good work, Reno." He had to commend Reno on his reports, because a good report made work so much easier for himself. And whatever reason Reno had for putting some more work into them was a blessing.  
  
"Thank you, boss. I did it all for you." There he went again, saying stupid things.   
  
Tseng nearly blushed - and that was something he couldn't have. It was unprofessional. He decided that this issue had to be dealt with before it escalated. He sat back in his chair and folded his arms behind his head, while staring intently at Reno's face.  
  
"What is it you want from me? What's this game you're playing at, Reno?" He couldn't be more direct than that.  
  
"What do I want?" Reno smiled and slinked over to Tseng's desk. If Tseng was playing frank, so was he. He leaned across the desk, placing his palms on the stack of paper, face only inches from Tseng's. "I want you." He grinned wickedly again. "And I don't play games - at least not those kinds of games."  
  
Tseng inhaled sharply. Reno couldn't have been more blunt and the grin plastered on his face did make him look like he meant every word he had said - and then some. Still with his hands behind his head, Tseng stared up into Reno's face hovering over him. He had a choice - either turn Reno down right away or allow him his whims. He wasn't sure what to do. Lingering memories from his youth screamed to run away, not to let anyone take advantage of him. But another, darker voice whispered in his ear that he was a grown man, and if he wanted to get laid he should just go for it – a long time had passed and scars healed. A third told him it was unprofessional - one shouldn't fraternise with one's subordinates.   
  
However, when the corners of Reno's mouth curled up in a another lust-filled, wicked grin, Tseng just couldn't help it. A jolt of **something** ran through him, striking right at his core. He hadn't felt anything like it in years, not since he had worked in a particular pavilion back in Wutai and the crush of his youth had paid him a visit. Ever since he had quit that place and had started concentrating on building himself a new career, he had repressed any emotion not pertinent to his work, and so he had not even considered sex for pleasure's sake in years. Of course he had used his looks to his own gain, but there was never any pleasure in it, his clientèle always old, perverted men the likes of President Shinra, too old to even get it up, but not old enough not to paw on people their grandchild's age. Reno, on the other hand, was far from that, and he was really paying attention to Tseng. Maybe it would even prove pleasurable for them both?  
  
He buried every thought of proper, professional or anything along those lines deep within his mind, and reached a hand up to tangle in the front of Reno's rumpled shirt. He pulled hard on the fabric, bringing Reno down to his level, even closer to his face. He brushed his lips over Reno's, feeling the slightly chapped texture under his own. Reno was a man of action, of the outdoors, and it was noticeable. There was nothing soft about him, just sinew and bone.   
  
At first Reno seemed surprised by Tseng's actions, almost on the verge of pulling back from the kiss, the sudden tension in him a dead give away. But soon enough his mind caught up with him, telling him that this was everything he had wished for over the last few months. Unable to remove his hands from the desktop without toppling over, he was left to feel Tseng's hands on him and his lips against his own. Tseng tasted of the coffee he had just indulged in. It was a deep, dark taste, close to what Reno had imagined Tseng would taste of. He still didn't much like the bitterness of the coffee, but somehow it suited Tseng - harmonised with his natural taste.  
  
When the kiss ended, both Reno and Tseng were panting. Reno licked his lips, Tseng's taste still lingering on them. It was intoxicating. Suddenly he didn't care that it was more than likely he fall on his face if he moved. He place all his weight on one arm, balancing precariously, gripping Tseng's perfectly knotted tie with the other one and pulling him from his chair to his feet. Standing on the opposite side of the desk, Reno pulled Tseng's tie again, until Tseng was close enough to kiss. This time Reno was free to let his hands wander - into Tseng's lush hair, twining in the dark strands, pulling gently until Tseng tilted his head backwards, exposing his neck to Reno.   
  
Reno licked along the line of Tseng's throat, tasting faint traces of sweat, salty and tangy. Inherently Tseng. Reno wanted to taste more of it, but Tseng's shirt and tie were in the way and trying to get rid of them proved too much of a hassle across the desk. In addition, in a sudden moment of clarity, he remembered he had left the door unlocked. If this was going to progress any further, he was going to make sure it was locked. He didn't want anyone walking in on them, especially not Rufus Shinra. That bastard was more the capable of insisting on joining in, and like hell Reno was sharing Tseng with anyone.   
  
Kissing Tseng hard, he motioned for him to wait while he walked the few steps over to the door and locked it and then around the desk to join Tseng. He sat down on the top of the desk, grinning lecherously up at Tseng.  
  
"C'mere." He held out a hand, and when Tseng grabbed it, he pulled him close, wrapping his legs around him. "You're making my day here, yo."  
  
Tseng scowled, but grinned after just a short moment. "You tell anyone, I will have to kill you, you know that right?"  
  
"Sure thing, bossman. Wouldn't dream of it." Reno winked, but knew there was a core of seriousness in Tseng's words - it would ruin Tseng's image if it got out he had let someone fuck him, and in his office none the less. At least that was how he would perceive it. So Reno would keep his mouth firmly shut - after he had used it in every way he could think of on Tseng. First thing he was going to do, was to get under Tseng's shirt. He pulled at the white linen, freeing it from Tseng's slacks. His hands slid under the fabric, across the soft skin. His fingers stopped momentarily when they encountered the roughness of a scar, reminding him just how deadly Tseng could be – he was no mere office monkey. Reno grinned, loving the feeling of all that power under his hands. He felt like he should be imagining some sleek, deadly predator, but all that came to mind was Rufus' stupid cat - which didn't at all do Tseng justice.  
  
His fingers started to unbutton the small, delicate buttons of Tseng's shirt, and he swore under his breath. So like Tseng to chose something that impractical. In the end he managed to get the shirt unbuttoned, and the tie undone. He slid both the shirt and jacket off Tseng's shoulders, trapping his arms in the sleeves. Reno chuckled, using the opportunity to rub a palm over one of Tseng's nipples, feeling the nub harden under his touch.   
  
Tseng growled and shook his arms, causing the irritating fabric to fall to the ground. Still scowling, he grabbed the front of Reno's jacket, his fist bunching up the material.  
  
"If you're going to do this, do it properly. Show me what you got, kid." He leaned over Reno, quite a bit taller as he was still standing, and moulded his lips to Reno's again, hungrily.  
  
Reno's hands twined in Tseng's hair, this time in the long tresses falling over his shoulders. Using the hold as leverage, he pulled Tseng even further down, deepening the kiss. His other hand stroked across Tseng's skin again, noticing the changes in surface texture again, between the silken feel of unmarred skin and the roughness of random scars riddling it. His hand slid down to rest on Tseng's hip, thumb stroking over the jutting edge of a hip-bone and the slight indentation beside it. Then his fingers slipped under the lining of Tseng's slacks, moving back and forth, the sharp edge of a nail rasping against sensitive skin.   
  
Tseng hissed, a sharp intake of breath, and muscles in his stomach twitched under Reno's touch. Reno had found a particular sensitive area, and yet again a spark of arousal shot right to Tseng's core.   
  
Reno's hand landed on the fly of Tseng's slacks, silently asking permission. Tseng nodded curtly, giving the go-ahead. Taking advantage of the fact that Tseng was still standing, Reno nuzzled against Tseng's bare chest, his warm breath wafting across the heated skin. His deft fingers made quick work of the zip in Tseng's slacks, causing the fabric to slide off Tseng's hips, towards the floor. It left him bare in front of Reno, as he had not worn underwear that day.   
  
Pushing Tseng slightly away from himself, Reno dropped to his knees. He looked up and grinned his trademark grin, before nuzzling against Tseng again. He inhaled the deep scent that emanated from Tseng, deciding that he was quickly becoming addicted to it.   
  
His hand rose to stroke along Tseng's length, revelling in the sensation of the warm, soft skin against his palm. He wanted to taste Tseng's cock, wanted to see if it tasted anything like the rest of him. Moving closer, he tongued it from root to tip, before moving his head and letting it slip past his lips. He lapped along the slit at the crown, tasting pre-come, a sharp and familiar taste on his tongue.   
  
When Reno circled his cock with a hand and started using his mouth and tongue more vigorously, Tseng yet again inhaled sharply. He had forgotten what a delicious sensation it was, being catered to by a skilled lover – and Reno was quite adept at what he was currently doing.   
  
Tseng twined both his hands in Reno's luscious red hair, the strands cold against his skin. One hand dropped to Reno's shoulder and Tseng steadied himself. He let his head drop back and closed his eyes. He shut out everything, forgot about everything but the sensation of Reno's mouth on him, of his gentle but firm touches.   
  
As he felt the beginnings of that familiar surge, the tensing of muscles, he bit his teeth together and pulled at Reno's hair, trying to warn him that he was about to come – he didn't want what he was experiencing to be over just yet.   
  
But Reno just grinned back up at him and continued. He had all the time in the world, and he would see to it that Tseng came more than just once. As he felt Tseng tensing up, he swallowed hard, taking in all of Tseng's cock, burying his nose in the fine, dark hairs surrounding it's base.   
  
Tseng almost yelped and tried to pull Reno away, but it was too late. Closing his eyes tightly, he could only breathe hard as the sudden warmth surrounding him completely brought him over the edge faster than he had anticipated. The hand in Reno's hair tightened its already vise-like grip, and a weak voice in the back of his mind warned him not to hurt Reno too much. When he finally managed to open his eyes again and look down at Reno, the twinkle in Reno's eyes luckily betrayed nothing but mischievous amusement on his part. It was pretty clear that he had done what he did on purpose.  
  
When his grin grew even more lecherous than usual, it became pretty obvious to Tseng that Reno hadn't finished with him yet. Reno rose quickly and placed his hands on Tseng's hip, pulling him close for another kiss. Tseng could taste himself on Reno's lips, an poignant and long-forgotten taste.   
  
Tseng moaned, the sound reverberating through the air, echoed by Reno just a split second later. Hands wandered aimlessly, stroking against warm, slick skin and a taint of desperation was starting to manifest in Reno's movements.   
Suddenly Reno pulled away from the embrace, his hand again being placed on Tseng's slender hips, urging him to turn his back to Reno. After Tseng had complied, Reno's other hand pushed against the small of Tseng's back, encouraging him to lean forward, mirroring Reno's earlier position with both his palms placed firmly on the top of the desk. Standing behind him, Reno let his palm glide along Tseng's firm ass. His thumbs ran along the cleft, pulling skin and muscle to the sides, giving him a perfect view of Tseng's entrance.   
  
"Sure you'll let me do this, boss?" There was something almost akin to awe in his voice as he ran a fingertip over the puckered flesh, watching as it twitched under his touch. When Tseng didn't even tense up at the intimate touch, Reno chuckled gently.  
  
"Yes. Now get on with it."  
  
As impatient as always, Reno thought, but dropped to his knees. Leaning in, he let his tongue run over the opening, pressing it against the tight muscle, dipping just barely past it. He had planned on fucking Tseng for months, but of course he'd forgotten to bring lube. Intent on not scaring Tseng away just as his wet dreams were becoming real, he rose to his feet and searched the room with his eyes, peering for something they could use for slick. Then he suddenly remembered one of Tseng's more peculiar habits – he seemed to always have a vial of hand-cream on hand. Looking around, he noticed it laying halfway hidden under some papers on Tseng's desk. Leaning over Tseng, he grabbed the container, before getting back down on his knees.   
  
He uncapped the vial and coated his fingers with the lotion. Then he returned to his previous actions, but added saliva and lotion-slicked fingers to the mix. Slipping one digit past the ring of muscle, he felt Tseng's insides clamp down on it.   
  
"Relax, yo." Reno almost purred, trying to make his words sound as soothing as possible, and somehow it seemed to work. Tseng relaxed visibly, leaning heavily on his arms, his head dropping down, his hair falling forward to frame his face. When Tseng pushed back against him, Reno slipped another finger past the ring of muscle alongside the first one. It was still tight, but as soon as Tseng had started to relax it all went easier and Reno could scissor his fingers easily. Thoroughly, he prepared Tseng for what was to come, and always remembering the lack of proper lube, he tried to make sure that Tseng's insides were as slicked as he could make it with what he had at hand.  
  
"Get. On. With. It." Tseng repeated himself, feeling the urgency of lust rushing through him.  
  
"Impatient, eh?" Reno grinned wickedly and licked his lips, knowing full well that Tseng had no way to tell. But he complied, straightened up behind Tseng and grabbed hold of his hips. He rubbed his cock against the cleft of Tseng's ass, chuckling lightly, before letting go briefly to pick up the lotion-container from the floor. Uncorking it again, he poured some on his cock, using his hand to make sure all of it was covered with the lotion. He then placed the crown of his cock against Tseng's opening. With the other hand he gave Tseng's hip a gentle, reassuring squeeze - and then he pushed in, feeling his cock slide against Tseng's tight insides.   
  
His head dropped back and his jaw dropped open, so intense was the feeling of his boss' arse surrounding him.   
  
Tseng clenched his jaw shut as he felt Reno filling him up. It wasn't unpleasant, but there was a sting to it – a sting that he, in some ways, enjoyed. He had just forgotten how much. Taking a deep breath, he pushed back against Reno's thrusts, forcing him to fill him up further, to drive him to his limit. Reno hilt-deep in him, he threw his head back, his dark hair cascading over his backside. His eyes were clenched shut and he let out a drawn-out, low moan.   
  
As the sound reverberated through Tseng, Reno let go of his hips again and leaned in, pressing his chest against Tseng's spin, his face against the back of Tseng's neck. Warm breath stroked gently against sweat-slicked skin, and he let his teeth carefully graze against the line of Tseng's neck and shoulder. His hand moved to fist Tseng's cock, stroking it in a steadfast rhythm, matching the timing of his thrusts.   
  
Together they moved, and it was fast, dirty, sweaty, hard, raw. It was the essence of their personalities. True to the way of the Turks, and with Reno filling him and stroking his cock, Tseng strained ever harder against him, chasing the perfect release he knew awaited him.   
  
Reno could feel the tensing in Tseng and answered the urgency of it. Sweat streaked his forehead and his jaw tensed up. He wrapped his free arm around Tseng's torso, pulling him even closer. His final thrusts were sharp, hard, aimed just right, bringing both of them over the edge together. Breathing hard and fast, his whole form tensed. With his forehead pressed firmly against the back of Tseng's shoulder, his eyes closed and his teeth ground together as a wave of searing please tore through him, the release almost painful in its intensity.   
  
Tseng's release mirrored Reno's in magnitude, hitting him hard and fast. Feeling Reno come inside him, the pressure that had been building in the pit of his stomach finally gave, and he came hard in Reno's hand. His nails dug into the wood under his hands and his head slammed back as a silent scream ripped from his throat. Unable to support his weight any longer, Tseng's arms collapsed under him, leaving him laying face down against the cool hardwood veneer of the desk. Exhausted, he was breathing rapidly. His eyes closed and a smile graced his face, as he relished in the feeling of his body melting into a state of total relaxation. After lying like that for a moment, he suddenly opened one eye, looking up at Reno.  
  
"Why did you spend all that money on coffee when you could just have told me how good you are at this?" He grinned even wider, causing Reno's breath to hitch in his throat.  
  
"You'da never believed me."  
  
"You're quite right. But now I know better, and we **are** repeating it – though, preferably somewhere somewhat more comfortable next time.” He pushed up from the desk, stood up straight and stretched, arms towards the ceiling, showing off his long, lean body. Then he turned around and sat down on the desk, legs crossed in front of him. “I'd still appreciate the occasional cup of coffee though."  
  
Marvelling in the naked glory that was Tseng, Reno could only nod. Hell, he'd buy Tseng a whole fucking coffee-store if that meant he'd be allowed to continue watching him undressed, rumpled and grinning wickedly, or better yet, fucking him on a regular basis.  
  
FIN.


End file.
